tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Deep-Six
If Torpedo finds himself often alone, it's because of his attitude. If Deep Six does, it's because that's just the way he prefers it to be. A real loner, he often engages in solitary activities and interests - namely bottlecap collecting, solitaire and crossword puzzles. He does not bother to get to know his teammates, much less their names, but his loyalty to the team is unquestionable. Deep Six's isolationist nature has made him the best deep water diver there is. When asked why he wanted to be a Navy diver, his reply was, "So I could be alone." In the training for Navy divers, he was among the four remaining finalists. Of the four, he was the one who could hold his breath the longest. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Deep Six was born in Baltimore, Maryland, where he became known as a solitary person, spending his free time on solitaire and crossword puzzles. He eventually became a Navy diver so "I could be alone." When Deep Six first joined the G.I. Joe team, most Joes found him to be unfriendly and gruff, but he earned their respect for his skills. Deep Six piloted the SHARC flying submarine for the Joe team, but often he served as part of the crew of various naval vessels, including the Joes' freighter, the Jane, and the WHALE hovercraft. In his first mission on the Joe team, Deep Six served as a gunner on the WHALE hovercraft in a battle against Cobra in the Florida Everglades. He and some other Joes were injured and the WHALE was damaged in a firelight. The Joes managed to patch up the hovercraft and strike back at Cobra. The other Joes were impressed by Deep Six's will to fight on after being injured. He was hospitalized for a short time after the battle, but fully recovered. Some time later, while serving onboard the freighter Jane, Deep Six and a handful of Joes fought off Cobra Rattler jets in the middle of a stormy sea. The Joes destroyed the Rattlers, but not before the Jane had been damaged enough to sink. Deep Six and the rest of the crew boarded a life raft and were eventually rescued. A short time later, Deep Six attempted to destroy an underwater Cobra bunker in the Gulf of Mexico. When the SHARC's torpedoes didn't even scratch the concrete bunker, the Joes called in a bombing run that destroyed the bunker, but aggravated a fault line causing land to emerge from the ocean and form what would become Cobra Island. During a mission into the North Atlantic, Deep Six and several undercover Joes posed as the crew of a fishing boat. They were found out and fought Cobra and the Oktober Guard while pretending to rescue a sunken American sub. That mission was fake as well, hiding their true mission to help a Soviet admiral defect to the United States. Deep Six transmitted false images of a submarine on the ocean floor using video equipment in his SHARC. The Joes managed to retrieve the Soviet admiral without firing a single shot. Years later, Deep Six would help fight the Oktober Guard once again, transporting two Joes to Cobra Island to discover the Soviets' reason for staging a secret mission onto the island. Deep Six's subsequent missions for the Joes remain classified, but he stayed on the team until it was shut down in 1994. MUX History: Deep Six was called back in 1997 to join the reinstated Joe team. He remained a reserve member until the Great Flood of 2011, when he was reactivated and assigned to the Flagg. In 2013, Seacon activity was spotted by the Flagg. Deep-Six investigated in a Sharc Tooth, attacking the Seacons to save Nightlash. The Sharc Tooth was destroyed by one of the Seacons, causing Deep-Six to abandon ship. The Seacons then merged to form Piranacon and destroyed the Flagg. Keel-Haul went down with the ship, but Deep Six saved him from an air pocket in the conning tower. In August of 2013 he was assigned to SEAL Team 9, a new team operating Worldwide out of Coronado, California. In 2015 he was assigned to and operated out of Japan, and was the first to report the re-activation of the Cobra Kingsnake. OOC Notes Logs 2013 * 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" - The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. Players Deep-Six was played by Shadokitty until July of 2011. In 2013 he was temped by BZero. In 2015 he was taken back over by Shadokitty. Gallery Deepsix1.jpg Deepsix2.jpg deepsix3.gif deepsix4.jpg Deepsix5.jpg References ---- Category:Characters Category:Eco-Warriors Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Navy Category:Undersea specialists Category:Male Characters Category:Pilots Category:GI Joe pilots